


Lighthouse

by JadeeM



Category: Pinto - Fandom
Genre: HE, La La Land AU, M/M, 夏日男友, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: “Run！Run！Keep runing babe！”Zach双手圈成可爱的喇叭状对走在前方的Chris大喊。“Stop that！You Tom Hanks fangirl！”Chris想要尝试笑出来，但那太难了。他开始跑了起来，一边跑一边回头，扬起头顶的帽子朝Zach示意，直到他们再也见不到彼此。那天在鲁尼恩公园上空的星星甚至不是Zach见过最美的一次。





	

**Author's Note:**

> ：La La Land au ，只是去掉了所有电影里值得保留的东西（因为不会写啦><），he。

*  
* *  
* * *

I don't know if we each have a destiny, or if we're all just floating around accidentally，like on a breeze. 

—— Forrest Gump

* * *

Zach无法想象这么多次曾经与Chris擦肩而过。

他们曾经十七次试镜过同一部电视剧的同一个角色并且落选；有过超过个位数的共同好友；他们在一个城市；理所当然地，在Skybar举办同一个派对中擦肩而过；同样喜欢daikokuya的日式拉面，并且知道偷偷叫老板多加一个卤蛋会更好吃。

Zach曾经无数次想，如果某个时刻，比如说，在那个蓝眼睛大男孩落选的时候递上自己的手帕；在朋友提到Chris Pine的名字的时候停下手上的游戏；在派对中不要和某个忘记名字的编剧在洗手间吻作一团；没带伞的下雨天刚好一起被困在香气逼人的拉面小店。

或者，故意谎称自己没带伞。

这样他和Chris之间会不会有任何不同。

答案是，他也不知道。

* * *

Chris知道有Zachary的存在，他的朋友都叫他Zach或者ZQ，他有着意大利人的深邃五官，棕色的双眼，明明应该很凶却显得意外的可爱。

很早之前他就开始注意这个家伙。

在他们共同最爱的日式拉面店里，他听到那个家伙在自己身后他身后给自己打气然后冲进雨夜；令人尴尬无措的派对里，Zach在聚光灯下唱歌而他躲在没有人发现的角落，所有人都在为他欢呼；在“Veronica Mars”、“Malcolm”、“Nip/Tuck”以及更多的试镜中，他看到Zach从那扇决定他们命运的矮门中踱步而出，他比他们所有人都要好、都要适合。他将外套搭在肩膀上，在晃出大门的最后一刻手自口袋里摸索着香烟。

Chris从来没有上前打过一声招呼，“嘿，我好像在哪里见过你？”

Chris猜测Zach也许也知道他自己，也许不。但Chris至今保存着突然出现在他的小桌前的一把黑色雨伞，在下雨夜晚的那间日式拉面店里。

他猜测那可能是Zach的伞，也可能不是。

* * *

“去找份工作！”

Zach叹了口气，将自己埋在厚重的毛毯里，“我有工作，妈。我现在过得很好。”

“在咖啡店打工可不算什么工作。”

“我不仅仅在打工，我最近认识了几个编剧和导演，被推荐了四个试镜机会，也许我下个星期就能够……”

“Zach，这是你第几次和我说这句话了？别太不切实际了。”电话里的声音顿了顿，“我也不希望再听到有关你和什么编剧在一起的八卦。那不是可靠的获取资源的途径。”

Zach皱眉，“那听起来很粗鲁。而且那早就过去了。”

“我只是在担心你！我已经不期望你能够带女孩回家，但至少不要……”

“是的是的，我知道，我也爱你，下次再聊。”

挂断电话，Zach看着对面墙上越走越慢的挂钟放空了一会。然后他一跃而起，“狗屎！”他应该给他的挂钟重新买块电池了。

* * *

“你让我宛若新生，宝贝。”Chris对女孩赞叹，“你的嘴唇，是我从没……”

“是的，我的三明治不加腌黄瓜，Tim，还有一杯咖啡，不加糖不加奶。”

Chris的手僵在半空，他应该碰起她的脸并且假装沉醉其中。“呃……抱歉。”

“没关系，”“不加腌黄瓜”小姐挥了挥手，“我觉得这样就已经够了。”

“……我还可以换种方法，我是说，重新……”

“不用了。”对方敷衍地微笑，对午餐的兴趣要明显大于对面的两个可怜巴巴的好莱坞菜鸟，“我觉得这样就很好了。回去等消息吧，如果入选了我们会通知你。”

离开的时候Chris搭档的女孩狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“……抱歉。”

Chris沉闷地叹了口气。这已经不是第一次了。他不知道自己还能坚持多久。也许他应该跟随他的祖父，成为一名律师而不是抱着祖母的好莱坞梦想，退学一走了之。

* * *

Zach把电池放在外套口袋里，他现在无所事事，只要保证手机有电，他就能在距离去华纳兄弟摄影棚的咖啡店上班前在大街上漫无目的地闲逛四个多小时。

从对面马路的人行道上低头走着一个大男孩，金棕色的头发，穿着红黑相间的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，里面是一件白色的T恤——永远的白T恤男孩。Zach在心里给对方起了个名字。

在所有意识觉醒之前，Zach吹了声口哨。

男孩在那一瞬间抬头，眼睛比他身后的蓝天幕景还要蓝，眼眶红得像是刚哭过。

Zach有些后悔了，他也许不应该打破和这个熟悉的陌生人之间的平衡。但现在对方已经看了过来，四目相对的瞬间就如同一次碰撞。Zach心里有什么东西碎掉了。“试镜？”他开口。

“啊？”男孩张大嘴巴，难以置信Zach会和自己说话。隔了几秒，“是的……”他缓慢地点头，“这次还是没戏。”

“没关系，”Zach早就把这些看得稀松平常了，“也许你只是不适合那个角色。”

“也许我不适合当演员。我不知道。”Chris声音小到从他们之间开过的老福特直接掩盖了他的声音。

“什么？”Zach问道，并且想要越过马路走到Chris身边。

“我是说……”

一辆长得过分的道具车从他们之间横穿而过，Zach滑稽地眨了眨眼，快跑几步想要绕过它。可它真的是长得太不可思议了，而Zach并没有为了Chris而长出翅膀。

“别……小心……”Chris连忙摆手。

Zach最终也放弃了。他艰难地垫高脚尖看向对方。“也许下一次？”

Chris露出了一个浅浅的微笑。“也许下一次。”

彼此错身而过的时候，Chris抬头看向永远都是棕榈树的好莱坞背景板，真的看不出来春天已经到了。

* * *

Zach讨厌咖啡店的工作。这里最受欢迎的咖啡是无咖啡因咖啡，低卡无糖，最好不加奶。如果碰上Affleck那样的演员也算得上是中头奖。当他捧着双份的高热量咖啡走出咖啡店并且礼貌地拒绝了领班说要“请客”的提议，Zach觉得某些人成功必然有他的理由。

Zach就是有这样的好眼光。

“对了，Zach，我们明天会有一个小小的谈话，okay？”领班对着手中的电子排班表问道。

Zach点头，看了看时间并且摘下腰间的绿色围裙。

“嘿，你要去哪里？”

“轮班的时间到了，夫人，我要去赶一个试镜。”

“呃，试镜，好吧。”领班翻了个白眼，“但是记住明天你要多留五分钟。”

Zach无意争辩，放下围裙就往外跑。“天啊！”他撞倒了某个家伙，温热甜腻的液体撒了两个人一身。

“噢狗屎！”对方的脸皱成一团，轻轻地哀嚎了一声。

“Chris？”Zach瞪大眼睛，“你怎么会在这里？”

Chris短促地微笑了一瞬，紧张得双眼四处乱瞄，“只是碰巧路过，我是说，试镜。就在这附近。”

“真巧，我也是。”Zach指了指自己，“呃，Zach，我猜我还没做过自我介绍。”

“我知道，Zach，Zachary Quinto，对吧？”Chris眨了眨眼睛，噢他的蓝眼睛。“所以，你刚好下班了？”

“是啊，”Zach说，“试镜，也是在这附近。我们不会又刚好是同一个吧？”

“‘CSI’里的一具尸体？”Chris有些不好意思地问，他总是面试这些小龙套角色，总感觉在对方面前有些拿不出台面。

“嘿！”Zach大笑着拍打Chris的肩膀，“我也是！”

Chris像是吃了一惊，但不是想要躲避开的那种，相反，他露出一个惊喜混杂着羞怯的迷人笑容。操。Zach心想，总有一天。这个大男孩会成为少数几个被记住名字的明日之星。

“呃……”Zach猛地回过神来，“很抱歉，你的衣服。”

“啊对，试镜！糟糕了。”Chris皱眉，他们的衬衫前襟共同被泼洒了咖啡，现在它们已经变得冷掉并且黏腻地贴着皮肤。“我很抱歉。”

“没事，我会赔你一杯新的咖啡。”Zach眨眨眼，将外套递给Chris，“你可以穿我的外套遮住。”

“等……”Chris被对方的热情吓了一大跳，但Zach直接对他眨了眨眼并且快步走到柜台前。

“听着，”他神秘兮兮地对领班说，用拇指暗自比划了一下门口站着的家伙，俏皮的谎言信手拈来，“那个伙计是Brad Pitt的侄子，他将会在David Fincher最新的电影里担任第二男主角，他将会大红，相信我。”最后那句话倒是真的。Zach对此坚信不疑。

“真的？”领班戴上眼镜观察了两秒，“噢他是个漂亮男孩。”她转身飞快地制作了一杯Espresso，“这杯我请客，记得和他提起我，并且Zach，你一定要给我要到他的签名。”

Zach强忍住笑意，“当然，夫人，我一定会的。”

* * *

那场试镜他们谁都没有成功，Zach因为衬衫上的污渍被瞪了好几眼。Chris坐在走廊边角的一张蓝色塑胶椅子上，翻出笔记本记录上“三十五败零胜”。

Zach不知道为什么就觉得有点好笑，“这是在干什么？”

“嗯……”Chris将笔记本翻给对方看，“我给自己定的目标，如果我试镜百场场场失败的话，我就回伯克利继续读完我的大学。”

“伯克利！”Zach的表情划过一丝难以置信，他接过笔记本大致翻看了一阵，“伙计，你的赔率相当高，”

Chris大笑，还在等候试镜的伙计们纷纷盯着他瞧，他连忙捂住嘴巴。他突然意识到他从没在一次糟糕的试镜之后那么放松过。“Oh man...”

“但我还是会选择你，因为我知道你会让我大赚一笔。”Zach继续说，这很傻，但是他的嘴角带着傻透了的微笑。

“停下来。”Chris摇头，但他才是笑得最欢乐的那个。他把外套脱给Zach，“还给你。谢谢。”

Zach接过外套，“一起去吃晚餐？我知道Grand Central Market哪里的炸鱼和薯条特别好吃。”

“炸鱼？”Chris站起身，“为什么不呢？”

* * *

自那之后他们偶遇的机会突然多了起来，令Zach都有点吃惊。曾经Zach因为特别喜欢一家早餐店里的墨西哥烤饼而每天开五英里的车跑去买早餐，直到它倒闭为止。而现在，Zach不太清楚自己会不会为了那双蓝眼睛而开更远的车……噢，他会。

Zach向他们的共同朋友打听到了Chris工作地点，和他差不多的是，Chris在Skylight打工维系生计。

咖啡和书本，Zach在发现之前就已经开始这么想了，它们应该是绝配。

Chris正在给一棵种在店里的大树浇水，在听到有人自他身后接近的时候还在说，“你需要我推荐什么书……Zach！嗨！”

“嗨。”Zach觉得自己很傻，也许他不该在星期天的早晨穿那么正式的羊毛西装，“我只是刚好路过。”等等，这句话听起来似乎有些熟悉。

Chris眨眼，“这很好，所以，你需要我推荐什么书吗？”

“你喜欢看什么书？”

“嗯……”Chris的紧张又回来了，像是回答一道至关重要的考题一样谨慎地开口，“一般手边有什么看什么。一些《纽约时报》会推荐的年度热销书，普利策奖，纽伯瑞奖，我想想……我母亲现在从事心理治疗的工作，所以我还会读一些关于冥想的……”

Zach笑了。

Chris的手指将制服下摆的布料揪在一起，“……我一定看起来像个怪胎。”他的脸窘迫地涨红了。

“喜欢冥想并不是怪胎，”Zach说，“你知道《星际迷航》？里面有个很受欢迎的角色就相当喜欢冥想，我觉得那很酷……嘿，等等，现在比较像怪胎死宅的人是我了，我怎么会在这里和你聊《星际迷航》？”

Chris发出一阵轻快的笑声，“我知道那个角色，小时候我在祖母家曾经看过它的重播。我想想，瓦肯？”

“是的，瓦肯。”

“还有《星球大战》。”

“哦……”Zach痛苦地呻吟，“不要告诉我你喜欢它多过《星际迷航》。”

“呃……这会毁了我们的友谊？”Chris歪着脑袋小心翼翼地问，鼻梁上的眼镜轻轻歪斜，老天，当然不会。Zach的心脏轻快地跳动，你就是说会喜欢ANTM都可以。

“我会慎重考虑。”Zach轻声说，“只是想知道，你等会有没有时间？”

Chris的脸上露出开心又为难的神色，“可是……我需要工作到下午三点半。”

Zach举起双手，“没问题，我和你说过，我是来这里看书的，嗯哼……让我看看，”他随手举起一本，“是的，‘Mio, My Son’。看起来非常可爱，我会安静地在这里等你的。”

Chris点头，嘴角啜着笑意，“看这本你会哭的。”

“噗，”Zach翻了个友善的白眼，“你以为我几岁了？”

Chris撇撇嘴，“那么，等会见。记住，无论如何都不要哭出声。”Zach在书店的一角坐了下来，朝Chris摆了摆手。

等他们一起走出书店，Zach的眼眶红得厉害，并且他买了Astrid Lindgren的全套故事书。

“那只是一个儿童故事。”Chris耻笑道。

Zach沉浸在其中的情节里，“别笑我……你一定也哭了。”

Chris撅起嘴巴。“你去过回声公园吗？”

“令人惊讶，一次都没有。”Zach回答。他们便朝公园的方向踱步而去。

* * *

Pat开始对Zach的行为感到怀疑，“你看上了Chris？”

“什么……”Zach皱眉，“这是什么意思？”

“你向我们所有人打听一个你之前压根不关心的家伙，所以，你看上了Chris？”

“我们只是一起出去玩。”Zach说。

“A date？”

Zach有些不自在地歪了歪脖子，“不，我是说……对于Chris来说，只是两个朋友出门hang out罢了。”

“所以对你来说，a date？”

“Patrick！别深挖了好吗？我们都没想那么多。”

“好吧，只是担心你们两个。”Pat小声说，“Chris他有在约会的人，所以……take care okay？”

Zach站了起来，“谁？他约会了谁？”

“呃我不知道，上个月Moiya有介绍她的朋友给他，我没有去问，你知道Chris对这些事比较……腼腆？”

Zach让自己保持平静，“是啊，我明白。”他扯开话题，聊了聊天气和试镜和各种朋友之间的八卦。他的平静一直维系到挂断电话。

他们今晚约了去AERO看电影。Chris说他最爱的电影是《卡萨布兰卡》，AERO最近正在放映。而Zach认为那应该算是一个约会。而现在他不那么确定了。

* * *

Chris刚从浴室出来，他的手机就响了。“Zach……呃抱歉，我没有看显示，嗨，是……Fiona？”

“亲爱的，”电话里的女孩不太高兴，“谁是Zach？”

“我的一个朋友。”Chris说，“怎么了？”

“是这样的，”Fiona犹豫了片刻，“你已经很久没有打电话给我了。我是说，你应该没有忘记我们今晚约定的时间吧？”

“今晚！”Chris的声音听起来像是倒抽了一口冷气。

“是的……”Fiona有些不太确定，“你该不会是忘了吧，我们之前约好了和Moiya他们四人约会的。”

“天啊……”

“……你忘了？”

“呃，晚上七点？”Chris在心里呻吟了一声，“我……我会来接你，好的，嗯，等会见。”

他和Zach约好了一起去电影院，他们都共同喜爱的AERO影城，只不过Chris喜欢它暗黄色的装潢和挂在售票窗口处的五彩泡泡灯，而Zach单纯喜欢门口贩售的芝士味爆米花。不过共同的，他们都喜欢它经常放映的一些经典老电影。

Fiona穿了一身蓝色的连衣裙，她很漂亮，也很聪明。Moiya是个非常好的朋友，她了解Chris就像她是Chris的双胞胎姐姐，她知道Chris会欣赏哪种女生，就像她现在知道Chris在想些什么。

“你看起来坐立不安。”Moiya倾身对Chris耳语，“发生了什么事？”

“我……没……我……”

“关于Zach？”

“什么——不！”Chris的餐刀在白瓷餐盘上划出刺耳的声音，“为什么提起他？”

安慰地朝Chris投以微笑后，Moiya朝Fiona使了个眼色，“亲爱的，和我一起去一下那边。”两位漂亮的女士站起身。Chris和Moiya的男朋友面面相觑。

“发生了什么事？”

Chris深呼了一口气，他把餐布放在桌子上，“帮我和Moiya说声谢谢。”

他从未跑得如此之快，距离电影开场还有五分钟。他精心打理的头发全乱了，西装皱在一起，但是他没有撞翻迎面而来的任何人，谢天谢地。

“我恨LA的交通。”他低声抱怨，放弃了搭乘计程车而选择跑步。“……我恨跑步。”但他喜欢电影，喜欢AERO，以及，当然，他也挺喜欢Zach。

是的，他喜欢Zach，比“挺喜欢”要多得多。

他现在只希望Zach不要失望到离开。

赶到的时候，电影已经开始了不知道多久，他摸黑走进影院，气喘吁吁并且大汗淋淋，以及如果这是一个约会的话，他的样子一定糟糕透了。Chris无法在黑暗中分辨哪个是Zach。

他做了一个艰难地吞咽，一步步走到放映屏幕的正中央。

Zach一下子站了起来，激动地对他不停挥手。

“嘿！我们还要看电影！”黑暗里有人抱怨道，“这可不是什么火车站台，坐下来好吗？”

Chris脸颊通红，飞快地窜到Zach旁边的空椅子上。

“抱歉……我迟到了。”

Zach的手就放在大腿上，就像Chris一样，他凑到Chris耳边，“不，你来得刚刚好。”

「Where were you last night? 」

「That's so long ago, I don't remember. 」

Zach的手轻轻碰触Chris的小指。他可以吗？他能够感受到Chris瞬间的颤抖，在黑暗中无限放大的呼吸声，以及突然升高的热度。

「Will I see you tonight? 」

「I never make plans that far ahead. 」

电影持续地播放着，而那似乎和他们没什么关系。轻轻地，Chris的小指和Zach的勾在一起，然后再近一点，再近一点。Zach无法忍受地握紧了Chris的手，它很小，握起来汗津津的。因为紧张，Zach自己也好不到哪里去。

“Chris……”

“嘘——先看电影。”

「How extravagant you are, throwing away women like that. Some day they may be scarce. 」

“听到了吗？”Zach故意轻声说道。Chris在他耳边轻笑了一声。

老天……Zach再也没有了看电影的心情。他的全世界只剩下Chris和他相触碰的部分。不知过了多久，此时此刻，他突然想要在黑暗中亲吻一个人。而那个人恰好就坐在自己身边。这就使忍耐变得过分地折磨了。

「Kiss me, kiss me as if it were the last time.」

终于……

Chris颤抖地吸气，Zach发出一声压抑的嘟哝，他凑近，然后更近，像是所有电影……或者电影院应该发生什么事情一样。Zach靠近对方微张的嘴唇。

灯突然亮了。

两个人被定在原地。在他们周围发出阵阵抱怨。然后Chris和Zach，不知道是谁先笑了一声。

“这是……机器故障了吗？”

“退票！这已经不是第一次了！”他们身边的人抗议道。

Chris眨了眨眼，Zach对他做了个“逃跑”的姿势。“可能今天不是个看电影的好时间。”

Chris弯着腰，跟随Zach一起走到外面。

“所以……”Zach双手插袋，不太确定地问道，“刚才那个……”

“那是个好电影。”Chris的微笑底下藏着紧张，“我发誓。”

“也许明天？”Zach小心翼翼地开口，“……作为一次约会？我发誓我不会为了报复你而迟到。”

“呃……不，”Chris开口，Zach眼睛里闪烁的那些光点突然黯淡下来，“我是说，如果你不介意的话，我们可以去我家看。所以，作为一次约会？”

“Hell yes！”Zach想要蹦起来，想要像Gene Kelly那样哼唱sing in the rain然后跳上一段踢踏舞。只是现在并没有下雨，而Chris也欠他一个吻。

Zach忍不住把那句话告诉他，Chris绽放出这个夜晚最应该有的玫瑰色笑容，“Well，这要等约会之后再说。”

* * *

他们在一起的消息令身边的朋友们都大大跌眼镜，在他们看来，Zach和Chris？噗，拜托！

Zach愿意用最美的比喻来形容他和Chris之间的关系。你知道太阳光需要多久到达地球吗？八秒。他只花了八秒便足以爱上Chris。

Chris坐在他身边笑而不语，他们的手心照不宣地在桌底彼此握紧，关于初遇的一千种说法，Zach和Chris总是有不同的答案。

“不要，欺负，他。”Pat严肃地说。

“谁？”

“Chris！”

“噢Pat——”Chris露出一个融化了的笑容，“Zach对我很好。”

“我们又不是没有见过他之前恋爱的样子。一开始谁都投以百分之一百的热情”

“好了，Pat，我们在一起很开心。别担心好吗？”Zach侧头，他的恋人自然地微微踮起脚尖和他交换亲吻。

“是啊，”Chris歪头靠在Zach的肩膀上，“也许我才是更快厌倦的那个。”

“你什么？”Zach仿佛吓了一大跳。Pat忍不住噗嗤一声笑了。

Chris无辜地耸肩，“毕竟这是一次尝试。”

“好好表现，ZQ。”Pat举起手中的鸡尾酒向Zach致意。Zach恼怒地瞪着他。

等朋友们都走了之后，Zach把玩着Chris软乎乎的手指，“……那不是真的吧。”

“什么？”

“我是指，你说的那些，关于厌倦的说法。”

Chris露出恍然大悟的神情，仿佛之前那些令人不安的话都不是他说的，“Zach！我只和一只手数的过来的女孩短暂约会过，而你还是第一个……你知道的。我不知道我们以后会怎么样，我是说，我现在……非常喜欢你。”

Chris求饶地抬起眼睛看向Zach，Zach想说那远远不够，因为他已经开始在想以后，想未来，想五年，十年，二十年。他想说“Chris，这不公平，因为我已经爱到不可自拔了”。但再一次地，他为这个男孩的眼睛所着迷，所有这些可能令他们大吵一架的话被他咽进肚子。  
“你这个小混蛋。”他一边亲吻Chris一边小声说道。

Chris咯咯直笑，“来吧，我们去外面看看。他们说一会儿会放烟花。”

* * *

除去参加数不完的派对，他们最常做的事情就是漫步。那会使他们彼此相处的时间无限延长至天使之城的每一个角落。

“你看了《穆赫兰道》吗？”Chris问，因为此刻他们就走在电影以此命名的长长山路上。它离好莱坞不远，Zach下班后和Chris经常走上去看夜景。

“David Lynch是个疯子。”

“他是个天才。”

“疯子。”

Chris推了他一把，“嘿，你现在是我的男友。”

Zach大笑，不仅仅是因为他觉得Chris这么说很可爱，“所以？”

“呃……我不知道！”Chris摆手，“男友不应该无条件服从我吗？”

“虽然你也是我的男友。不过好吧，”Zach成功在他的嘴角偷了一个吻，“他是个天才。所以？”

Chris问，“所以什么？”

“你突然提起这部电影？”

“我只是在想，”Chris低头向前走，“我不知道，你瞧，我们和她们很像。我是说，某个部分。也许你有一天会被某个导演看中然后红起来。会有很多人喜欢你。”

“那个人一定只会是你。”Zach用一种亲昵地看着小傻瓜的眼神看着Chris，“而且我们中不会有人会因爱生恨杀死对方。”

“也许我会。”Chris朝Zach挤眼。

“这么说，”Zach一下子捉住了准备向前跑的Chris，“你承认你爱上我了。”

Chris被Zach从身后抱住，他因为对方伸进自己T恤里的手而大叫起来。“Zach！”

“别折磨我了。”Zach在他的耳边小声说，“已经夏天了，做我的夏日男友吧。”

“你好重。”Chris直笑，艰难地向前走了两步，“什么是夏日男友。”

“你知道夏日女友吗？”

“《布莱克书店》？”

Zach一边亲吻Chris的脖子一边轻声背诵，“‘我要找个夏日女朋友挨过这阵儿。她是个夏日女孩，有头发，还有几个会呆在户外的夏日朋友。她打网球，穿裙子，还光着脚。你是我的夏日女朋友，不能生气的。我们坐在出租车逛克茨沃尔德的时候你还大笑。你把馅饼的樱桃挑出来，也不要奶油。’”

“为什么不要樱桃和奶油？我爱它们。”Chris轻轻推开Zach，力气是那种能够让Zach继续软软地贴上来的那种，“我不仅有头发，脑袋还很大。不过我没有裙子。而且，你对女孩硬不起来。”

Zach发出一阵羞恼地呼噜声，“所以做我的夏日男友吧。夏天已经来了。”

Chris就在那里笑啊笑啊，Zach想把这样的Chris定格下来，但又舍不得松开双手去做别的事情。

“Chris——”

可Zach依然得不到想要的答案，但他没有再执着地缠着恋人追问下去。他们牵着手绕缓缓漫步。夜色渐渐暗了下来，星星升上天空，与脚下市中心的远景交相辉映。

“很迷人。”Chris说。

Zach注视着Chris闪烁的双眼，“是呀。”

“我知道这很傻，但是我爱好莱坞，我爱我现在的生活。”Chris握紧了Zach的手。

“我也是。”

Chris绷紧身体，当他抬起头，整个天空的星星几乎都要为他而坠落。“Zach，我也爱你。你让我可以继续坚持下去。我……我也想要坚持下去，在这里，和你。”

Zach用力地回抱Chris，他想将那些暗自为Chris作的诗歌念给他听，就算被Chris嘲笑也好。他还想唱歌给Chris听，想将整个好莱坞献给理应属于这里的男孩。

“我也是呀宝贝。”他轻声说，生怕吵醒这个梦一样。

* * *

关于更进一步，怯手怯脚的反而是Zach。

Chris曾经天真地向他坦白过自己的第一次，和一个比自己大两岁的女孩，在伯克利。

Zach听到自己呛咳了一声，“……你的初次是在大一？”

Chris用啤酒罐捂住眼睛，“……大二。”

“……哇！”Zach把Chris抱在怀里，他们在Zach的公寓里。那里很迷你，吃饭要坐在地板上，但很温暖，而且Zach用他在“Miracles”和“Charmed”里客串的报酬买了一个棒呆了的家庭影院。他们此刻正依偎在一起看《红磨坊》。

“尽管笑我。”Chris噘嘴，有时候Zach会怀疑自己是否做了些违法的事——比如说，和未成年谈恋爱并且做爱。但Chris一再忍笑地强调他已经成年了。

“不，宝贝，”Zach说，“我觉得这很可爱。”他坏心眼地没有告诉青涩的恋人，情侣之间通常不会互相倾诉过往历史。他继续哄劝，成功地得出Chris和比他大两岁的女孩之间发生了什么。

“你真是个小甜饼。”Zach大笑。

“嘿，我只是……”Chris用脑袋撞击对方的肩膀，“我只是情绪过载了。”无知觉地哭出来并且让女孩安慰自己才不是什么好玩的事，Zach笑得也太过久了。

“停下来！”Chris扯着Zach的耳朵大叫，“到你了。”

“什么！”

“你的初次啊。”

Zach清了清嗓子，“呃……在中学的话剧团，我和另一个家伙，叫Martin还是什么的。我演唐吉坷德而他演了那个风车。”

“你看上了那个风车？！”

“你开始让我感觉自己是个怪胎了。”Zach摇头。

“你就是一个怪胎，”Chris小声说，“你居然看上了我。”

“好吧，我承认，风车那个……是有点奇怪，”Zach凑近Chris，“但是你，老天，你的母亲一定贿赂了上帝。”

Chris大笑，在Zach的吻降临之前低声说，“怪胎。”

* * *

回到之前的问题，Chris在接吻的中途坐在了Zach紧绷的大腿上，“所以，为什么你不愿意操我？”

“我没……我……”Zach的舌头打结了，他的嘴里还存留着Chris嘴唇的甜味，混杂着爆米花和啤酒。而他爱的人毫无保留地坐在他的大腿上，问他为什么不操他。

操。

他想操Chris想得足够久了。不信去问问他的淋浴间。

“我知道你想要我。”Chris略略低头，像是对Zach更像是在对自己说，“我可以感觉得出来。”他的耳朵全红了，散发着热气，像是能滴出鲜血来。

Zach轻微地移动大腿，徒劳地想要调整一个相对没那么明显的姿势。毫无疑问他勃起了。

“我觉得是时候了。”Chris轻轻抬眼，“不要再绅士下去了。”

Zach短促地亲吻Chris，再也不像之前伪装地那么从容不迫。如同饿了几个世纪的吸血鬼，他色情地舔了舔嘴唇，足以令Chris失神地半张着嘴唇。“你确定？”

Chris拉扯对方的头发，“你可以亲自来试一试。”

再没有人关心电影怎么样。Chris被不可思议地抬起来——他以为自己只比体格相当的恋人矮三公分而已，然后Zach开始狂热地亲吻，用Chris措手不及的方法令他晕眩，搅乱他的灵魂。他抱着他，像凝视珍宝一样凝视Chris，Chris细碎的眼睫毛在他极近的地方眨了眨——再也等不了了，Zach快走几步，将恋人安置在床上，他的身体随即压了上去。

* * *

Chris当然硬了。不再是他糟糕混乱的第一次，连安全套都不知道要先挤出前端的空气。但绝对是更加混乱的一次，他的心跳早就不受控制了，像是长了双蜂鸟一样的翅膀，再快一点就会从喉咙里飞出来。

被赤裸地呈现在Zach面前，床头柜前的橙色灯光将Zach投射成一个暧昧的颜色。在Zach握住他的勃起的瞬间，他发出一声急促地哽咽声。

“宝贝，你又哭了吗？”

Chris想要掐死他，至少让对方体会他现在所感受到的窒息，他的手指毫无知觉地掐入Zach的手臂肌肉，感受着对方摆动着抚慰自己。是的，操，他真的要哭了，却是因为另一个原因。他想要表达出来，却只能在床单上扭动并且溢出一阵细碎的呻吟。

“你真辣，”Zach亲吻他的身体，仿佛在膜拜某个世界奇迹，“你真他妈的辣，我现在开始嫉妒那些女孩了。”他低沉地赞美，而且他说的都是真的。

Chris让自己在晕眩的快感中捉住Zach的阴茎，它充血地紧绷在下腹，因为Chris的手而阵阵跳动。Zach吃惊地咒骂了一声。

“我……不是很熟练。”Chris丢脸地坦诚，他比Zach差太多了。

“……你真的想杀了我。”Zach重重地吐气，“接下来我要……”他直接抬起Chris的腿。

“我知道！Just...”Chris紧闭双眼，感受对方小心翼翼地润滑自己。那明明不应该有快感，但Chris知道自己更加硬了。

他被弄成一个更加展开的姿势，完全彻底地暴露在恋人面前。Zach开始一寸寸进入，整个感受被无限延长。Chris像所有看过的色情片女主一样，双手抓住床头的栏杆仰头呻吟。他觉得很羞耻，但是Zach亲吻他的耳朵，低声告诉他很美丽。

“...Am I？”

Zach做了一次完整的抽出顶入，在闷闷地呻吟中艰难地组织词汇给了Chris一个该死的相当肯定的答案。他甚至开始无法维持对Chris而言恰到好处的频率，他们的第一次不该这样，但该死的，Zach飞快地刺入，手指以相同的频率握住Chris的性器。

Chris最终还是哭了。Zach从他体内退出，亲吻他的眼角并且将他搂在怀里，肚子上的精液弄得到处都是。

但这确实是Chris体验过的最棒的性爱。因为Zach。

* * *

很多时候，他们会在一起做爱。其他时候，他们一起做别的事。任何事因为有Zach在他身边而变得有趣。就连早起上班互相争抢对方的鞋子也变成了一种传统。

Zach喜欢狗狗。他会定期去宠物收养中心做义工。现在他带上了Chris。

Chris问他为什么没有收养一只，因为每次那些Zach偷偷起了名的狗狗被人领养之后，Zach都要隔着窗户依依不舍地消沉一会。

“你知道的。”Zach难得有些别扭，“我现在还没能安定下来。我是说，至少要有一份真正的工作。”

“你是个演员。”Chris理所当然地说。

“Come on！”Zach几乎被逗乐了，“在日间剧客串那可不叫演员。”

“《反恐24小时》，我看了，那很棒。”Chris赞扬道。而不像他，甚至连一个合格像样的作品都没有。

这种好不吝啬的赞美令Zach有些不好意思。有时候他会忘记自己和Chris在恋人和朋友之外还有一个别的角色，那就是甄选会上的对手。Zach从11岁就在为好莱坞做准备，当他拿到那个角色而Chris没有拿到的时候，整个场面就会变得有些微妙。

“嘿，”Zach用自己的鼻子磨蹭Chris的，某天他们在看一个纪录片的时候知道了那叫爱斯基摩之吻，“我知道我们都会越来越好的。等到了那个时候我们会一起养小狗。”

Chris微笑，“最可爱的那只。”

“那只？”Zach做了个鬼脸，“我以为是三只。”

后来他们陆陆续续地开始接到更多的角色，Chris打破了自己零胜的成绩，并且越来越多的人开始迷上Chris的特质。他不再只是演一具死尸或者是咖啡厅场景里无声的背景，先是一句台词，然后是更多。

Chris开始相信他们会越来越好。

* * *

直到Chris接到一通来自他母亲的电话。

Chris从Zach的床上爬起，匆忙套了一件T恤然后接通电话。Zach半梦半醒地眨眼，因为手臂一空而挣扎着坐了起来。

“……是的，他的名字叫Zach，Zachary Quinto。他和我一样，不，他比我有名气。是的。”Chris看了眼Zach，给了他一个朦胧的微笑然后往起居室走去。

“不，妈，我能够决定我们……不，我足够大了，我可以决定我喜欢谁。”模糊的、被压低音量的争执声从不远处传来。Zach全身开始紧绷。

“我们在想办法，我们都有积蓄。那是真正的工作，他也有给咖啡店打工——咖啡店怎么了！你的儿子也在书店打工啊！”

Zach盯着挂在对面墙上的时钟，他之前忘了换电池，现在秒针已经开始走两步向后退一步了。说真的，那节电池哪去了。这是他现在最应该思考的问题，而不是其他。

* * *

他们没有提及那则电话。但Zach却开始失眠。Zach不是那种轻易吵架的人，Chris更不是。秋天到了，即使是洛杉矶也开始泛起寒意。

他们共同披着一个足够宽大的驼色围巾走在赫莫萨海滩的码头上。冷风驱走了在沙滩上欢闹的青年们。有时候他们会各自陷入沉思。

Zach知道有些事情呼之欲出。他开始等待。

也许就像领养一只小狗那样，他们现在真的没有能力捉住彼此，就像全力奔跑的两个人很难跟上对方的步调一样。

“落日很美。”Chris轻声说，“希望能有一部这样的电影。”

Zach用一种亘古不变的目光注视着Chris的侧脸，“总会有的。”

* * *

Chris攥紧那只自来水笔，已经到了最后做决定的时刻，而他只是在做最后的挣扎。

“你要知道，你不是我们的最佳选择。”Gary说，他是这个剧团的领队，“而只是因为你恰巧有一双蓝眼睛，而Vicky喜欢蓝眼睛。”

Chris不得不忍受对方的态度。他和Gary在一次聚会中认识，那是一个朋友创立的关于即兴表演的地下工作坊。他和Zach在里面度过了几个狂欢的夜晚。Chris和Zach喜欢假装成为另一个人，灵感的火花在一方舞台上碰撞，享受完全莎士比亚式的唇舌交锋。

Gary在其中一个休息的间隙找了上来。Zach在看到他的那一刻全身紧绷，Chris搭在他肩膀上的手察觉了这一变化，不得不警惕地看向陌生的来者。

“精彩的演出！”Gary拍手叫好，双眼像掠夺的秃鹫一样盯着Chris猛瞧。

“注意点，兄弟。”Zach将Chris拉至身后。

“别紧张，我对你的男友没有那方面的兴趣。”Gary嘲弄地看了Zach一眼，“不过他有那种天赋，你知道的，你不应该把他捆绑在身边，让他仅仅是玩这种小打小闹的过家家游戏。”

“这不是过家家游戏。”Chris有些愤怒地插话。

“不要和他说话。”Zach低呵道，随即反应过来带着歉意看向Chris，他不该朝他发泄怒意的。Gary玩味地哼笑。

“宝贝，这是好莱坞，”他越过Zach的肩膀对Chris说道，“你应该知道多一个朋友就多一条出路。”他的手伸过来，在Chris反应过来之前将自己的名片放入Chris的外套口袋，“打给我，如果你真的想要出名。”

“让我们离开这个地方。”Zach拉住男友的手往外走，甚至来不及给Pat他们打个招呼。Chris满肚子疑问不解，但他仍然顺从地跟在Zach身后。

“他是谁？”

走出地下室，Zach烦躁地摸索着外套口袋，带着迫切地神情掏出香烟，微凉的晚风无数次吹灭了打火机上的火光。“操！”他嵌着香烟一脸暴怒，这才在最后一次尝试中成功。

Chris安静地看着Zach，等待着一个答案。Zach双颊凹陷，狠狠地吸了一口呛鼻的青烟，这才稍微平复心情。“抱歉宝贝。”

“如果你不让我联系他，我不会联系的。”Chris开口，“如果你不想说你和他之间的事，我也不会再问你。”

“不是的，我无意隐瞒你什么。”Zach叹息，“他只是……他是个无赖，但也是个天才。我们曾经短暂地合作过，在剧团成功以后他利用合同上的漏洞把我从中除了名，因为我不止一次在众人面前挑出他的错误。”

“宝贝……”Chris的手环住了Zach的脖子，他把自己不断拉近，香烟在Zach指间明灭。

“是他令我身无分文，他还抢走了《灯塔》。”

“《灯塔》？”

Zach的脑袋低垂下来，“那是一个愚蠢的剧本，我和Gary他们共同完成，但等到最后我却从创作者之中除了名。”

“……你应该给我看看，”Chris说，“而且我发誓它肯定不是愚蠢。”他可以猜得到Zach为它付出了多少心血，他从Zach低沉沙哑的声音中听得出来。一股愤怒夹杂着疼痛撞击着Chris的身体。

“我不会拿它玷污你的眼睛，”过了好一会Zach才开口，他稍稍离开Chris温暖的怀抱，将香烟熄灭之后他重新搂住了Chris，他们一起沿着马路边缘往家走去，“但我会给你看一些其他的。”

“我已经开始期待了。”Chris真诚地开口。

* * *

Zach是个天才。

Chris久久沉浸在故事情节之中无法自拔。Zach看上去不安地挠着后颈，并不知道自己创作出来的作品足以击碎任何一个人的灵魂并将它重塑得更加强大。

“我知道……这只是一个愚蠢的……”

“闭嘴！”Chris大声打断了Zach的自我否定，“操！吻我！”

令Zach吃惊地，Chris急切地爬上了他的大腿，嘴唇在Zach的胡渣上胡乱磨蹭，他呜咽了一声，这才终于微微侧头，终于找准嘴唇的位置吻了上去。

“噢宝贝……”Zach双手托住Chris的屁股，情欲被迅速点燃，他分开嘴唇让Chris主动，舌头纠缠的水声令他迅速有了反应，Chris就像是毒药，他不得不向上挺身以便两人肿胀的胯部一次次摩擦碰撞在一起。

“上帝……”Chris气喘吁吁地开口，Zach的手早就在亲吻中钻入了他的T恤，“上帝啊……”

“我记得我写得不是色情小说？”Zach尝试着幽默，却因为疼痛的欲望而呻吟。

“你知道我的感觉，”Chris一边撕扯Zach的衬衫纽扣一边宣布，“这就像是……像是亲吻着一千万美金！”越来越多的Zach的部位裸露出来，Chris拉开一侧的衣服，迫不及待地一口咬在Zach的肩膀上。

“放松点，小野兽。”Zach沙哑地说，他完全被挑起了性欲，“你知道我将会做什么。”他让Chris夹紧自己的腰，然后施力地站起来，让两个人一起倒入柔软的双人床。

“让我骑你！”Chris大胆而狂野，动作剧烈地爬上Zach的胯间，床垫摇摇晃晃，连带着床头柜上的台灯也跟着摇曳，他抽掉Zach裤子上的皮带，紧接着释放了湿润肿大的欲望。

“是的，宝贝，骑我。”Zach发出一声渴求地低吼，强迫自己等待Chris做好准备而不是将他压在身下无休止地索取。

Chris已经变得熟练了，甚至过分地熟练以至于Zach快要在他替自己带上安全套的动作里高潮。“……够、够了！”他双手抓紧床单，肌肉紧绷青筋凸起，Chris在他上方俯视他，阴茎在他裸露的肚皮上充血弹跳。

润滑剂伴随着挤压与进入流出穴口，Chris呜咽着让自己陷落，在一千万美金上扭动。上帝，Zach绝望地想，他已经被自己教得懂得如何取悦自己了，他将一个羞涩的处子变成了床上致命的武器。操。

高潮在他们之间汇聚，Zach开始一次次向上挺身，Chris软了下来，跪趴在男友身上摇晃求饶，“太多了……”他说道，手指攀附着Zach的双肩，阴茎在两个人的身体见挤压，一下，然后又一下，“上帝……天啊……Zach！Zach！”

Zach让自己抵入深处射精，让Chris在高潮过后再度尖叫了起来。当他们气喘吁吁地躺在精液弄脏的床单上，Chris迷恋的神情令Zach几乎立刻又硬了起来。

“辞掉那个该死的工作。”Chris狂热地说，他正陷入一场疯狂的崇拜之中，看Zach的目光像在看某种信仰，“你的双手不该被用作冲泡咖啡。你会写出那些该死的棒呆了的剧本！”

“唔……是的啊……”Zach亲吻Chris，享受着第一次真切地感受到Chris真的不会离开他，如此爱他。最后他懒洋洋地开口，“你说什么我都愿意。”

在这双包含欲望的湛蓝色双眼之中，Zach疯狂地想要成为Chris希望他成为的那个人。

* * *

失去一半的生活来源令他们拮据了不少。Chris接到了Vicky的电话，她是一个有名的剧作家，Chris突然萌生一种将Zach的才华介绍给她的念头。

在又一次加班后Chris赴约了，但他没有料到与Vicky同行的还有那个家伙，Gary。Chris的脸冷了下来。几乎是立刻地，他想要离开。

“我不想浪费我们的时间。”他说道。

“Chris，我们要谈的是你的事业。”Gary看向Chris的目光像是他只有十岁，“Zach大概和你说过一点我和他之间的过节。”

“是啊，他说的可不止一点。”Chris说道，“据我所知，longcon剧团之所以一炮走红就是因为《灯塔》。”

“哈，他只说了这些？”Gary嗤笑，“他大概不敢和你说我和他解除合同的原因是因为他和剧团的Evan搞在了一起。”

“……谁是Evan？”Chris皱眉，指甲不自觉地掐进了掌心。

“Well，准确的说，Evan是我的前男友。”Gary满意地看到Chris失去血色的脸，“但那都过去了。我们没必要在这里点着七十块一杯的咖啡却只是拉家常。而且你应该知道，关于《灯塔》署名的问题，那在好莱坞是常态。你只能去习惯它。”

Chris知道Gary说的是实话。“但……他曾经是你的朋友。”

“朋友？”Gary冷笑，“朋友的话，他就不该在他妈的我花钱搭建的休息室里操我的男友，他们甚至在我走进门之后都停不下来，该死的他射了我男友一肚子。”

Chris深呼吸，他知道Zach有过很多段感情，他努力告诉自己现在是他的唯一。但越是努力，他越忍不住想象Zach……和别的家伙。这是不应该的。因为那些都过去了，而且Gary明显想用这个来扰乱他，他不该如他所愿。

Chris最后开口。“好吧，所以你想要说什么？”

* * *

Gary给的条件很好。这其中有Vicky的缘故，她不知如何就是喜欢Chris，固执地在某一场即兴表演之后认为Chris才能诠释她新剧本的一个男配角的角色，这也无意中帮助Chris抬高了身价。因为按照Vicky的原话，如果Gary无法拉拢到Chris，那她宁愿把这个剧本雪藏起来直到找到另一个Chris。

Chris仍然在犹豫。

Gary已经在连续数天的拉锯战中不耐烦起来，“也许我也并没有那么迫切想要签你。”

“等等！”Chris攥紧手中的笔，力量之大几乎要把它拗断。他告诉自己他想要那笔钱，他想要能够支持Zach的人脉，他想要太多东西了，以至于他必须放弃什么去追求它们。

“我只有最后一个要求。”Chris听到自己这么说，“在《灯塔》的创作团队里加上Zachary Quinto的名字。”

然后他把自己的姓名签在了那份契约上。

* * *

Zach在拿到一笔数目客观的金钱的时候气疯了。“这他妈的是什么？”

Chris不敢看Zach的眼睛。他知道Zach是个骄傲的家伙，“这是《灯塔》近三年演出的分红，其实这不算多。”

“……我是不是在这之前漏掉了什么消息？Chris？不如你来对我解释一下？”

“我只是觉得那对我们来说有帮助。”

“是啊，”Zach冷笑，“对你来说有帮助。”

Chris猛地站起身，“我不希望你这样对我说话，我只是想帮助你。”

Zach用力推了一把桌子，上面的稿纸飘落下来撒了一地，“我没有要你在别的男人身上寻求帮助！”

“你说过你不介意的！”Chris皱眉，“我只是短期地担任一个配角的角色而已！”

“如果那只是‘配角’的话。”Zach无法克制地阴阳怪气地开口。

Chris因为这句话而惊愕地瞪大眼睛，受伤的感情从中流露出来。该死，Zach心想，但他无法停止不去伤害彼此。

“说说看，Gary给了你什么好处？”

“……没有你给Evan的多。”Chris平静地说完这句话，然后拿起挂在椅背上的大衣冲出家门。

“你要去哪里！”Zach在他身后追问。

“别跟着我。”Chris说完甩上了大门。

Zach呆呆地站在起居室，在他周围一个崭新剧本的手稿和那沓散乱的钞票铺满了地板。他为Chris创造了一个角色，一个完全能够打造他的角色。而现在一切都完了。如果他是Chris他也不会再回头。

他沉郁地叹气，弯下腰开始将那些稿纸一张张捡起来。然后是那些钞票。

* * *

Pat让Chris进了家门。

“我早就说过……”

“不要说这些，抱歉，Pat，”Chris看上去冻僵了，而且似乎没多久之前才刚哭过一场，“我只是想冷静一下。”

“他就让你这样出来了？”

“是我关了手机。”Chris将自己扔进沙发。Pat愤怒地给Zach拨打了电话，说Chris已经找到了，以及，不，他现在不想回到Zach身边。

“……我做错了吗？”Chris哑声问道。

“我不知道。”Pat给Chris倒了一杯热茶，“我不知道该说些什么，抱歉，我不想说更多的丧气话让你痛哭了。”

“我没有哭。”Chris逞强地开口，“我只是冷到失去了知觉。”

“你应该喝掉这杯茶，洗个热水澡然后睡一觉。”

Chris无力地点头，“是啊，明天早上七点我要去剧团排练。”他嘲讽地叹息，“连吵架分手的时间都没有。”

在说出“分手”这个词的时候，Chris自己心里也无法控制地疼痛了一下。

* * *

Zach没有来找他。

也许这就是所谓成人世界的潜台词：我们已经完了。Chris心想。事实上他不是没有幻想过Zach过来，将他抱在怀里挽留他。但最后还是他的朋友们帮助他将在Zach家的行李搬出来的，回来之后他们告诉Chris，Zach也早已不住在那里了。

谁都不知道他究竟去了哪里。

又过了一个月，Chris心想Zach就算只给他打一通电话，只要他还说“爱他”，Chris就愿意为他放弃一切。

他可以回伯克利念书，他还有后路，他可以为了Zach无条件地退后。

他爱Zach。上帝，他爱Zach胜过一切。

但是Zach并没有来。他似乎完全没了音讯。就连他的密友都无法得知他去了哪里。倒不是说Chris有迫切地打听过——好吧，他确实有。

《星条旗》首场演出的当天，Chris强迫自己给Zach发了一条简讯，他给Zach保留了一个座位，他希望Zach能够过来。他让自己低头，只奢望能够得到一丁点的回应。

他甚至恨不得时光能回到他们没有闹掰的日子里。或者更加狠心一点，回到他们从不相识的日子里。

Chris在台上流泪，灯光下的他看上去像是破碎了一样，几乎所有人都跟着他抽泣。但只有他知道那都是因为他内心的痛苦。

Zach没有来。

仿佛这个世界上从没有Zach这个人存在过。而Chris竟然渐渐地习惯上这种痛苦。

也许就像他的所有朋友所说，他真的、真的是时候要放下了。

* * *

三个月后。

Chris放弃了长期签约的优厚条件，他在剧团里认识了很多新的朋友，他甚至开始爱上这种话剧演出。Steve尝试着挽留他，但他最后仍然拒绝了。

“你要去哪里？”

“回家。”他苍白地微笑，“真正的家的那个家。”

“你是说……”Steve惊讶地抬高嗓音，“你疯了吗！你离成功就只差一步了！你知道有多少制片人、导演和编剧在谢幕之后询问你的资料吗？你这个蠢货！”

火光在Chris的眼里转瞬即逝，他摇摇头，“我觉得我还是不适合这里。”

“别傻了，你生于LA，你天生就该成为中心！”

“我回我外祖母的家，他们住在阿苏萨，那是个更适合我的地方。”

Steve摇头，“你疯了。”

Chris执意和每一个挽留他的朋友告别。他觉得自己每走一步，都在拖拽着一个干枯掉的灵魂。

Pat给了他一拳，“这只不过是失恋而已！”

Chris将所有行李都收拾好，他叫的出租车就在楼下等他。

“这不仅仅是失恋。”Chris轻声说，“我觉得很迷失。”

“那就去找到自己想要的！”Pat做着最后的挽留，“男友也好，事业也好，女人也好，你不能躲起来！”

“谢谢你Pat，”Chris微笑，看起来就像荧幕里会发光的男主角，一举一动都能令无数少女心碎，“再见。对了，如果你再见到Zach……”

“我会把他往死里揍！”

“不！”Chris说每一个词的时候都像在咀嚼自己的舌头，“把Vicky的联系方式给他，我发了给他，但是他没有回应，我不确定他是否收到了我的讯息。总而言之……我已经和她说过Zach的事，他如果想的话，她会替他走向成功。”

“……你是个蠢货！”Pat的声音在发颤。

“我也爱你，朋友。”

* * *

正在吃晚饭的时候，Chris听到门外传来一阵敲门声。“我去开门。”赶在他的外祖母起身之前，Chris放下手里的叉子站起来穿过餐厅朝前廊走去。

他卸下门锁，拉开木门，一个风尘仆仆的家伙正站在他面前。Zachary Quinto。

Chris在剧烈的冲击下甚至忘了关门。

“是谁呀小甜饼？”

Chris猛地回过神来，朝屋里喊道，“是我以前的一个朋友。呃……我出去一下。”

Zach退后两步，Chris随即从身后关上门朝Zach靠拢。

“Chris……我……”

Chris的拳头在所有意识苏醒之前已经挥了出去，重重地击打在Zach的颧骨上。“你失踪了。”

“我很抱歉……”

“你一声不吭消失在所有人面前。”Chris尖锐地指控道。

“我有去看你的演出。你很棒。”

“然后继续隐藏？假装自己不存在？假装看不到所有关心你的人的痛苦……看不到我的痛苦？！”

Zach的声音出现了一丝裂痕，“Chris……我很抱歉。”

“我不知道你来这里有什么意义。”Chris的声音比秋天的冷风还要冰凉。

“我知道，”Zach看起来想要将Chris抱入怀中，却知道自己已经失去这个动作的资格，“我知道……我只是……我很抱歉我留下了一堆烂摊子。”

“也许你的自尊心高于一切。甚至高于我。”

Zach全身都在颤抖。他把头发剃得很短，胡渣却多得吓人，看起来整个人不修边幅又疲倦不堪。“我找了个地方躲了起来。我完成了我的剧本。为你而创作的剧本。”

“什么……”Chris被Zach突然迸发的偏执的精力吓到了，“不！”他高声叫道，“我不需要你的剧本，我已经不会碰这些东西了！”

“它会让你变成好莱坞的宠儿！”Zach抓住了Chris的肩膀，“我已经和正确的人谈好了，但是除了你我谁都不要。我只要你做我的主角。唯一的主角。”

Chris的心脏一篇滚烫。Zach的话听起来像是在告白。

“我用那些钱组了一个剧院，就在我们最爱的电影院的旁边，你知道的。我请了很多欣赏你的人去看演出，一切只等你点头。”

“我不会点头的。”Chris固执地摇头，挣脱Zach的桎梏，“我放弃了。”

“你他妈的不能就这么放弃！”

“我可以。”Chris转身准备回到屋子里，“你离开吧。”

“我不会离开，直到你答应我为止。”Zach看上去像个十足的疯子，他目光灼灼地盯着Chris，“你会答应我的。”

Chris把门关上了。

* * *

Zach被一阵彻骨的冰冷给冻醒了，挣扎着从车座里爬起来，“……Chris babe？”他不清醒地嘀咕着，睁开眼睛才发现已经到了第二天的中午。

Chris的手僵硬了一瞬，面无表情地把一杯冰咖啡递给他，他刚才就是用它放在Zach的脸颊处叫醒了他，“走吧？”

Zach的脸上好久没有露出过笑容，他笑得有些僵硬，却又那么地狂喜，“剧本在你的座位上。”

他们的车子在公路上飞驰。Chris快速翻阅着剧本，然后又细细品味每一句台词。

“操。”最后他说。

“是吧！”Zach知道那是一句纯粹的赞扬。

* * *

他们短暂地住到了一起，一切仿佛又回到之前，除了没有过去的那些愚蠢又甜蜜的碰触亲吻与爱抚，Chris和Zach都强迫自己说这对他们俩来说都好。

第一个晚上无论对谁来说都是煎熬，他们都在等待对方说些什么，哪怕是一个暧昧的眼神也好。气氛一触即发。当Chris受不了地站起身说自己要回房休息的时候，他几乎听到Zach在身后沉重地叹息声。

除此之外，重回舞台令Chris感觉重获新生。那是为他量身定做的剧本，他大声背诵其中的台词，忘我地在任何没有人的地方排练。他知道这也许是他最后一次登台表演，不为了别人，只是为了Zach为他创作的剧本。

Chris不知道的是，Zach为了这场演出花光了所有积蓄，光是租用场地就用了Chris替他抢夺回来的那笔资金。他兼任了Chris的导演编剧，再到道具制作和灯光师甚至服装师和化妆师。在Chris累得趴在后台的箱子上小憩的时候，他还像Chris的贴身助理一样将他抱到更舒适的休息室的床上。

他们合作无间——是的，他们就是最佳拍档，一个眼神，一个挑眉，一个抬手的动作都能知晓对方想要什么效果。但与此同时，他们却忙得没有时间谈论他们之间的感情。

“你们之间怎么样了？”Pat曾经质问过Zach。

Zach疲倦地按住抽痛的太阳穴，“我们一定要现在说这些吗？”他承受不了朋友攻击性的言论，他知道Pat也仍然未能原谅他，无论是他和Chris之间的事还是他不告而别的事。

“我只是在想我需要维护你们中的哪一个。”Pat说道，同时顺着Zach一贯凝视的方向看去，Chris在和他的女主角Crystal聊得火热，他们并排坐在舞台边缘，双腿自在地来回摇晃着。那金发女孩似乎说了一个笑话，Chris咯咯直笑两颊泛起漂亮的淡粉色，在聚光灯下他看起来动人得令人心痛。

“他不属于这里。”Zach移回目光，低沉地说道。

Pat突然冷笑了一声，“那你的分手礼物真阔绰。”他与Zach擦身而过，身侧用力地撞击Zach的肩膀，“懦夫。”他在Zach耳边说道。

Zach叹气，然后下意识地在外套口袋中摸索着，然后掏出香烟替自己点燃。

他知道Chris属于明天。

* * *

演出空前成功。

Chris被鲜花拥簇着。

Zach站在角落用力鼓掌，直到掌心发红翻腾，“Bravo！”他大叫着，但是更多尖叫与欢呼掩盖了他的声音，Zach发现自己热泪盈眶。

That's my boy！

他在内心嘶吼。

That's my boy！

Chris弯腰，接受Crystal亲吻在脸颊上的祝福。他突然扭头看向角落里的Zach。

“我必须要感谢一个人！”他高声说道，玫瑰花在他手中激动地乱颤，“Zach！如果没有他我不可能有这么完美的角色！”

Zach被欢呼声叫上了舞台，他贴着Chris的手臂站立，心里明白Chris是让他给那些接受邀请前来观看演出的导演的注意。

Zach一把搂住Chris的肩膀，像是曾经无数次这么做一样，他还想亲吻这个男孩，告诉他他仍然爱他，而Chris已经被生活和情感打磨成璀璨的钻石，Zach想，是时候了。

“他是我的缪斯。”Zach哽咽地说道，Chris的耳朵因为这句话泛起了红潮。

* * *

他们受到了不同程度的关注。Zach和Chris。当Zach决定与NBC的一个科幻剧签约的时候，Chris则准备动身去捷克参与一部电影的拍摄。

临行前Zach约他出门“走走”。

“这很奇妙。”Chris发出一声叹息，“像经历了一场魔法。”

“是啊，小公主，随时准备着为你施展魔法。”Zach让自己的声音听起来非常地圆滑，他们都在努力不把悲伤表现出来。当他们肩并肩漫步于鲁尼恩公园的小径上的时候，他们能感受到一股新鲜的力量在他们周围蓄势待发。

好莱坞的春天又到了。

Chris咯咯直笑，这令Zach又想亲吻他了。他厌恶忍耐，有了想要的东西便必定会掠夺，但这次他却因为Chris而退却了。

“我还记得我们第一次相遇。”

“噢？”Zach眨了眨眼，“你说的是哪一次？”

“我试镜失败的那次。”

“呃，好吧，再问一次，是哪一次来着？”Zach故意说道，嘴角咧开一个嘲讽的坏笑。Chris笑着推他的肩膀，“因为我记得你可失败了……”

“继续羞辱我吧，你这个混蛋。”Chris面红耳赤地打断了Zach，而对方仍然在掰着指头假装数数。

Zach大笑，找了张椅子坐了下来，然后拍拍身边的位置示意Chris也坐下。“我知道。”在短暂的沉默后他轻轻开口，“我当然记得是哪一次。”

“其实早在那之前我就注意到了你。”

“那家拉面店。”

“试镜失败后的拱门走廊。”

“派对中的壁花小姐。”

“……我爱天使之城。”Chris叹息，他们在他们脚下是一片好莱坞的远景。

Zach干哑地开口，“我也是。”我也爱你，上帝，我是如此爱你。Chris，Chris，Chris……

Chris像是听到Zach心底的呼唤一般突然扭头，湛蓝得令人恐惧的双眼直勾勾地看向Zach的内心，“我也爱你。”

Zach发现自己放在大腿上的双手开始颤抖，上帝啊，他真的，真的，真的想把这个男孩留下来，留在自己身边。他是如此后悔他们浪费了那么多的时间吵架，浪费了那么多时间不去早点认识彼此。“Babe……”

Chris发出一声响亮的哽咽，“我会永远爱你，Zach。”

“我也是，天啊，宝贝，我也是。”Zach再也无法忍受，他一把拉过Chris，双手用力按在他的肩膀上不让他有退缩的机会，他俯身亲吻Chris，像是在亲吻一个幻想中的虚无缥缈的镜花水月。如此绝望。如此心碎。

Chris一边哭泣一边承受这个亲吻，每一颗眼泪都令Zach心碎，他最后咬了咬Chris的嘴唇，然后轻轻退开，伸手替Chris擦干那些眼泪。

“所以，我们怎么样了？”Chris尝试着挤出一丝笑容。

“我们很好。”

“不，我是说，我们之间，这是不是代表结束了？”

Zach叹息，他想他教会了Chris如何发现自己的美，如何堕入爱河，如何亲吻，如何享受性爱的美好。现在他将要教会他的男孩最后一件事。

“Chris babe，”他抚摸Chris的手，“你现在要做的事是用尽全力去追随你应该得到的东西，至于我们，我想，我们应该把它放一边静置一下，看看它最后将会怎么样。”

“Zach……”

“开心点，”Zach的声音在颤抖，但他必须要做更年长更成熟的那个，“你可是要去欧洲拍电影的家伙！”

Chris小声啜泣，他知道这意味着一切都完了，他和Zach的一切。Zach不断抚摸他的手，用低沉柔和的嗓音安慰他。最终Chris冷静下来。

“这是我经历过最讨厌的分手。”Chris小声嘟哝。

Zach只有苦笑。

夜色在他们上空铺展星云。

“你知道这张椅子曾经拍摄过‘500 Days of Summer ’吗？”Chris突然开口。

“我知道。”Zach只觉得连呼吸都带着疼痛。

“所以我想，”Chris站起身，假装放松地伸展身体，“我应该走了，你知道，回去打包行李之类的。”他做了个鬼脸。

“是啊……”Zach讷讷地回应。

“你要一起？”

Zach摇头，“我还想在这里坐一会儿。我喜欢这里。”

Chris皱眉微笑，“怪胎。”

“噢，你知道我是。”

Chris挥手告别，缓慢地沿着小路朝前走去。

“Run！Run！Keep runing babe！”Zach双手圈成可爱的喇叭状对走在前方的Chris大喊。

“Stop that！You Tom Hanks fangirl！”Chris想要尝试笑出来，但那太难了。他开始跑了起来，一边跑一边回头，扬起头顶的帽子朝Zach示意，直到他们再也见不到彼此。

那天在鲁尼恩公园上空的星星甚至不是Zach见过最美的一次。

* * *

三年后。

Chris一开始并不想接受James Kirk的角色，他感到有些累了。过去的五年里他像陀螺一样转个不停，然后突然之间，他想说，这似乎不是他想要的。

他希望自己能够演一些黑暗、残酷的角色，有很多场哭戏的电影，情感剧烈碰撞的冲突，对自我的挑战。是的，他想要的正是那种感觉。

而不是一个以炫光和后期特效出名的科幻片。

“不。我觉得我没办法演绎这样的角色。”他回复道，“我大概想休个假，重新评估，思考一下生活。”

他的生活，没有女友（甚至地下男友）的单调生活。但他觉得如此平衡。

但他的经纪人开口，“也许你去尝试一下也未尝不可。Abrams先生应该很对你的胃口，他会创作出一些不同凡响的东西。”

也许？Chris有些无奈地敲定了第一次的行程，与此同时他还有一些无措和紧张。他当然知道《星际迷航》系列，那些相位枪，那些外星人，他只是不确定自己适合演绎经典。

那个时候他还不知道自己会和谁重逢。

* * *

J.J.Abrams是个天才。

令人吃惊的，Chris和这位制片人一拍即合。

“我在《肥猪》上看过你的演出。”J.J说，“令人惊叹，当时我就在想，这就是我们要找的人。”

Chris被夸奖后仍会不习惯地脸红。那是Neil持导的一部舞台剧，也正是这次经历，令Chris开始想，也许比起大荧幕里的芭比娃娃的男友，紧张激动的舞台剧更适合他自己。

这无数次令他想起他和Zach，那些即兴的游戏，以及最后的一次礼物。这其中一定有什么潜意识牵连着让Chris做决定。

“我喜欢冲突。”Chris说道，在陌生人面前坦白自己总会让他不自在，但J.J总能巧妙地剖白他，又不会令他难堪地钻到桌子底下。

“那么为什么不挖掘一下James Kirk内心的冲突呢？”J.J把试演剧本推到Chris面前。

Chris的心脏快速跳动了一下，他紧张地做了一次吞咽，然后拿起那张打印纸飞快地默读起来，渐渐地，他屏住呼吸，闭上眼睛，一幅幅画面在他脑海里展开。

一个金发蓝眼的家伙，一个有着自我毁灭倾向的小可怜，一个油腔滑调的讨厌鬼，一个被家人抛弃又拼了命地想要得到别人关注的蠢货，一个未来的英雄，一个还没成长的珍宝原石。一个和Chris Pine如此相反，内在又相通相连的角色。

“你是我的缪斯。”Zach的声音在他脑海中回响，无数次当他认为自己不可能的时候，Chris不得不承认是Zach成为了他内心的一部分，“我的珍宝，我未被打磨的原石。”他塑造了他，成就了他。

Chris睁开眼睛，“我想我可以开始了。”

J.J和他的老搭档Damon相视而笑。

* * *

Chris蹲在走廊角落，他觉得自己糟糕透了。他仿佛回到了三年前甚至更早的时候，无足轻重地被一个腌黄瓜三明治打断试镜。不，J.J没有吃三明治或者热狗，他只是礼貌地说“到这里就可以了”，然后请Chris回去等消息。但Chris对他们眼中的失望再熟悉不过了。

他知道自己搞砸了。

他只是……他没办法让自己看起来像个领袖一样自信骄傲。也许他用错了方法。也许他把James Kirk的性格理解错了。

无所谓了，反正他已经搞砸了。

他让自己不要像三年前一样哭出来。但他就是该死地忍不住。他感到很糟糕，完全被自我否定的情感击倒了。

消沉了几天。Chris收到了意外的通知。是的，他在第一次试镜的时候确实表现得不尽人意，但J.J在他的表演里看到了不一样的特质。

“也许我们可以尝试在其中加入一些新的元素。”J.J说道，“所以我给你安排了第二场试镜。不过这一次和上一次会有点不同。但接不接受这取决于你。”

Chris深吸了一口气，“好的，先生。”

“那么，你即将你要和Zachary Quinto演一场对手戏。”

“我和……谁！等等，你指的是？”

“Zachary Quinto，你应该认识他。他在《英雄》里的表现非常出色。也是他向我极力推荐你，说你有潜在的资本演好这个经典角色，你可以吗Chris？我很期待你的表现。”

Chris结结巴巴又语无伦次地道谢，挂上电话之后他感觉整个屋子都在旋转。

……Zach？

* * *

他们决定在还未搭建完工的摄影棚里完成最后的试镜。之前在这里拍摄的《邻家特工》的道具被拆掉了，然后被迅速换上了《星际迷航》里的舰桥内景，从舰长椅到操作台，以及更多Chris叫不上名字的设备。

“我们还需要等一下Zach。”J.J说，“你来得挺早。”

Chris紧张地笑了笑，没有说他实际上早出门了三个小时。

“打电话给Zach问他在哪里。”J.J转头对Chris说，“你先去准备一下，这是最后一次了。”

Chris默念着台词，思绪却飘向另一个方向：他有多久没见到Zach。三年？那感觉像是一辈子。他得到过很多他的消息，关于他的事业，他的情感生活，他和一个舞台剧演员在某个夏天被娱乐记者拍到在一起，他为了那个男孩出柜却又在另一个夏天和平分手。

这一切令Chris感觉茫然若失。如果说没有嫉妒的情绪那都是骗人的。

他原本明白Zach和自己分手的原因，好莱坞并没有它所表现得那么开明。他是说，他明白Zach都是为了他。

他能感受到Zach的颤抖和心碎。

但是Chris并不知道当时他还有另一条路可以选择。而Zach为了那个新男友那样做了。

他看到那篇关于Zach出柜的报道，他确确实实感到了嫉妒。就在那一刻，他再也无法用工作来搪塞自己，他确实还爱着这样一个人，而且这份感情还会刻骨铭心地继续下去，很久很久。

而现在他们即将要再次相见了。

Chris换上了James Kirk的制服，但他在镜子里就像个茫然若失不知道自己为何要站在舰桥上的家伙。他不该是这个状态，James Kirk不应该有这样的表情。

他再一次默念心中的台词。

“‘如果宇宙中真有什么终极的逻辑，那就是我们终有一天会在舰桥上重逢。’”

Chris因为讶异而迅速回头。

“……Zach？”

Zach，或者说Spock，他看起来如此不同。他穿着蓝色制服，头发低垂眉毛倾斜。他直视Chris的眼睛轻声念诵着台词。

“‘承认了吧，对于像我们这样的人来说，旅途本身，就是归宿。 ’”

“你好，怪胎。”Chris低声说道，他的声音沙哑破碎，“我应该记得你是《星际迷航》的老粉丝。”

Zach，或者说Spock咧了咧嘴角，一些情感在他们交汇的眼神中复苏，“是啊。好久不见了，babe。”

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没码这种情戏码了好不习惯救命！！！但是又码得很开心。很喜欢LLL这部电影，觉得和Pinto很搭，所以就忍不住……（搓手手
> 
> 这篇au想要表达的其实很老梗：就是遇见你让我变成了更好的人。关于追梦啊之类的。希望能够写出我想要的感觉QuQ
> 
> 关于结局，我很想继续写下去，像是他们在拍戏的时候旧情复燃什么的，但是感觉说那么多都是多余的，有了这个舰桥相遇的结局对我来说就已经足够圆满了。什么深夜偷偷溜进对方的房间啊之类的，大家懂的就好2333


End file.
